Trust
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Hunter goes on vacation and meets someone. But different things happens through out the vacation M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter went on a cruise ship. He meets Kevin, who is the Captain of the boat. But something happen that changes everything about the trip. **

* * *

Hunter's P.O.V

I groan and woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. I just sighed and got up. I then realized today I'm going on a trip with Shawn.

I smiled and got my suit case and everything. I packed yesterday so I can be ready today. I then looked at my phone. It's cool to go on the trip because it's a boat but like a pirate boat.

I was looking forward for this trip. I got my phone and keys and then headed to pick up Shawn. I drove to his house and waited. I looked and see Shawn with his bags and went to put them on the back of the truck.

"Hey Shawn" I said

"Hey Hunter" said Shawn "You ready"

"Yes…I am" I laughed

I then started driving off.

I looked straight across the road until I saw a flash.

"WHOO" I said

"Sorry Hunter" said Shaw "I wanted to take picture to make sure it works"

"Oh okay…at least a warning would be nice" I said

I shook my head and looked at the road. We then got closer and I see a big boat waiting. Shawn smiled and pointed at the boat.

"Look we are here" said Shawn

I nodded and parked and we got off. We got our bags and walked to the boat. The boat was huge. I smiled and awe and looked around.

The captain came and introduce.

"Hello…I'm Kevin"

"Well Hello" said Shawn "I'm Shawn and this is Hunter"

"Hey" I said

"Well ready for the ride?" asked Kevin

"Hell yeah" said Shawn

"Okay then let's go" said Kevin

I smiled and walked behind him. I just looked around; it looked like an old ship yet everything is new. Kevin showed me to my room.

"Here you go Hunter your room" said Kevin

I smiled "Thanks" Kevin nodded and winked.

"Oh and your friend well be next door" said Kevin

I nodded "Thanks"

Kevin nodded and left. I just shook my head and placed my bag down. I then started to unpack. I looked around the room. It was a big room and everything looks beautiful.

Green curtains; green sheets. I love the color green. I smiled and placed my clothes on the drawers.

"Excuse me Hunter" said Kevin

I turned around and "Yes"

"Dinner will be held tonight" said Kevin "You are welcome if you want to come"

"Sure why not" I said "I'll be there"

Kevin nodded and walked by. I turned around and started working on unpacking. I then see a flash again. I groan and turned around.

"SHAWN" I said

"Sorry but I wanted a picture" said Shawn

"No…not of my back" I said "Come here"

"No"

I ran and Shawn ran to. I chased him to his room and I tackled him down. Shawn laughed and I got the camera.

"Hey give it back" said Shawn

"No" I said

Shawn jumped on me and I fell down. Shawn laughed and got the camera. Shawn then took another picture.

"Shawn" I said as I got up and got the camera. Shawn grabbed it and we started fighting. Shawn then pushed me back. I almost fell.

I was then stopped before I hit the ground. I just sighed and looked up to see Kevin smiling.

I then blushed and got up quickly "Sorry" I said

Kevin just looked down and raised his hand "No need"

Shawn smiled wide as Kevin left.

"You like him" said Shawn

"WHAT!" I said "No I don't"

"Oh yes you do" said Shawn

"No Shawn I don't" I said

"Okay…whatever you say"

I just groan and walked to my room. Shawn laughed and started unpacking. I then got some clothes to wear. The boat then started headed off to the ocean. It looks pretty amazing.

I just watched as we left shore. I then sat down and sighed. It's going to be fun. The ride is three months long. I can't wait to have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter P.O.V

I got up and headed for the diner room. I looked around the place. The boat was big in the inside. I looked at some old photos. I then stopped when I saw two guys chained up.

I looked closely. The picture had the two guys with six people around them. One had a goatee with a bandanna around his head; the other had a mask.

The one with the bandanna has a big cut across his chest. I wish I can see his face a little closer. The other had a cut on his leg.

I then walked off. I wondered who they were. I think Kevin knows. I then walked into the room to see Shawn already sitting down.

"HEY Hunter" said Shawn as he waved his hand.

"Hey Shawn" I said "How long have you been in here?"

"Like five minutes" said Shawn

"Oh…seems like a long time" I laughed

"Yes it did"

"Then why didn't you wait for me?" I asked

"Because I'm hungry"

I laughed along with Shawn. Kevin then came in and sat down in front of us.

"Well hello" said Kevin "Hungry?"

"Yes" said Shawn "I've been waiting for food"

I laughed along with Kevin. One of the waiters came and placed our down in front of us. We then started eating.

"So what you guys do?" Kevin asked

"I hunt" said Shawn "It's kind of fun"

"Oh nice" said Kevin "How about you Hunter"

"Oh I really don't do anything" I said

"Oh come on" said Kevin

"Oh okay…" I said "I work at the gym I train others"

"Oh that's sounds like fun" said Kevin

"Oh yes…it's kind of neat to see them get better everyday"

"Wow…I used to work out but then I got this boat and I just stayed here" said Kevin

We ate some more and we laughed about the stories Kevin had told us. I then looked at Kevin.

"Umm Kevin can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure go ahead"

"I was walking down the hall I looked at the pictures" I said "But what caught my eye is the picture with the two guys that were chained"

Kevin looked up in shock.

"I wonder if you know who they are?" I asked

"Oh that was four years ago" said Kevin

"What did they do?" I asked "Who are they?"

"They are pirates" said Kevin

"PIRATES" said Shawn "I thought there are no more pirates"

"I thought so too until they came along" said Kevin

"Well what happen?" I asked

"I was heading for England just to go on vacation. It was a fun time, It was first time sailing with this boat" said Kevin "So me and my gang were just having some fun until one of our men got killed"

Shawn gasped "Oh my…"

"So we went to check it out and one by one someone goes missing. It was scaring. Finally we were on the deck and one man swings in. He had a bandanna; a goatee, and tattoos down his arms"

I just listened. Shawn sat closer to me and hugged my arm. I just stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"He said we weren't allowed to be in his seas" said Kevin "And then he took out a sword and walked around the boat. He liked our boat so he told us to surrender and give him our boat or one of us will die"

I just stared in shock.

"I said no and the other man came. He was tall wearing a mask. He got out his gun and sword and aimed at us. But then I got a knife cut a rope. The rope snapped and something fell on top of the one with the mask" said Kevin

"Oh that's explains the cut on his leg" I said

"The other man tried to help his friend so I got a sword and tackled him down. When he got up; I slashed him across the chest" said Kevin " I was about to kill him but my crew stopped me so we chained them up"

"And what happen to them?" Shawn asked

"I sent them to jail" said Kevin

"That must have been a scary moment" I said

"It was that's why I'm prepared for anything now" said Kevin "Everything is safe"

"Oh good" said Shawn

I then thought about the picture. Shawn placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I just smiled back and then at Kevin. He winked at me.

"Come on" said Kevin "Let's go out and see the ocean"

"But its dark" said Shawn

"I know" said Kevin

We all got up and went to the top of the boat. I just stared out in the ocean. The ocean looked like it was glowing; then moon hitting it with its light. I laughed as I saw little fishes jumping out of the water.

I wonder if we can see a shark here. I want to see a shark I don't know why. A great white shark would be amazing to see.

Shawn then came and stood by me. I just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter P.O.V

"Hey Shawn do you want to see a shark?" I asked

"What!" said Shawn "No…"

"Why not?" I asked

"Because sharks are dangerous and they can eat you" said Shawn

"Oh come on Shawn" I said

"I don't want to be eaten by a shark"

I laughed and Shawn just slaps my arm.

"Not all sharks are bad" I laughed

"Oh yeah…why don't you go see the sharks"

"I will"

"Well you go ahead" said Shawn "I prefer to be safe"

I laughed and looked at Shawn. He just shakes his head. Kevin then came in and hugged us both. I just smiled.

"I heard something about sharks" said Kevin

"Yes…this one doesn't want to get eaten by them" I laughed

"Oh Shawn…" said Kevin "Not all sharks are bad"

"See I told you" I said

Shawn just sticks his tongue out. I just laughed. Kevin laughs.

"Well guys I'm going to sleep" said Shawn as he walked back to his room. I just watched him go. Kevin then stares at me.

I just blushed as he smiles.

"It's a pretty view isn't it" said Kevin

"Yes it is" I said "I never seen the ocean this close"

Kevin smiled

"Well except the beach" I said "I see the ocean at the beach"

He just laughs. I then walked and tripped on a bucket. I closed my eyes but I didn't hit the floor. Kevin caught me right before hit the ground.

I looked at him; eyes locked. I then smiled and looked down.

"Sorry…" I said "I guess I didn't see where I was going"

"Its fine" said Kevin "It happens to everyone"

"Yup it does" I laughed

Kevin still had me in his arms.

"Um mm you can let go now" I said

"Oh right sorry" said Kevin

Kevin picked me up and we stood face to face. It was a long silence. Kevin then leaned and kissed me.

I was surprised. I then kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him. Kevin smiled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him.

I then pulled back. I just met him; I can't do this.

"I'm sorry" I said "I just can't"

Kevin just stares with worry. I then looked down.

"I'm sorry…but I can't do this"

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Kevin

"No…it's just…I don't" I said

Kevin smiled and nodded "I understand"

Kevin puts me down and I just smile.

"Well goodnight" I said

"Goodnight" said Kevin

I turned and headed to my room. I then stopped and ran to him. I then kissed him one more time. I then walked back again.

Kevin laughed and walked to his own room.

I walked to my room and I stopped in front of Shawn's room. I then entered and walked slowly to Shawn.

"Shawn" I whispered

Shawn groans.

"Shawn…Wake up" I said

Shawn groans "Whaaaaa"

"Wake up" I whispered as I shoved him. "I have to tell you something"

"OHH this better be important" groaned Shawn "Or I will kill you for waking me up"

I laughed as I saw Shawn get up with his hair all messy.

"Shawn"

"Yes" said Shawn as he stared angry yet sleepy.

"Kevin and I kissed"

Shawn rubbed his head then stopped. He then grabbed my collar and force me to him.

"WHAT!" he said

"SHHH" I whispered

"What…when…how where" said Shawn

"Just right now" I said "I fell and he helped me and we just kissed"

"OH…how did it feel" said Shawn

"Different" I said "But I feel like something is missing"

"Oh…it's okay" said Shawn "You just met him…maybe later on once you know him you will think differently"

"You're right" I said "Well goodnight"

"Goodnight Hunter" Shawn winked at me and I just shook my head.

I walked to my bed and laid down. I thought about the kiss. I then smiled. I hope later on it gets better.

…

"Where did they go?" asked one of the guards

"I don't know…I saw them go that way"

One of the guards went to the microphone

"Prisoners had escaped"

"The masked man and the other one had escaped"

"Ready my brother" said one man

"Let's get out of here" said the mask man

They both left running.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter P.O.V

It had been a month and Kevin and I got to know each other more. Kevin asked me to be his boyfriend or be his. And of course I said yes.

I was writing on my book about this month. It was fun; we actually caught some little fishes and went swimming.

It was dark and I wrote about the sky. I then heard a loud noise. I looked up; there was nothing. I then heard yelling.

I got up quickly and ran to Shawn's room. He was grabbed by a man with a mask. I ran towards them but was grabbed from behind.

The man covered my month and dragged me to my room.

"SHH" said the man

I gasped; it was the pirate. The one that Kevin told us about; the one that was in the picture.

"Stop yelling and I will let you go" he said

I shook my head and pushed him back. He gets up quickly and grabs me again. He then placed a bandana around my month and pushed me down to the bed.

The man crawled on top of me and held my hands down.

"Stop yelling…I will let you go" said the man

I tried to fight off but he held me down harder.

"Stop it" said the man "Just stop"

I nodded and I relaxed. The man smiled and lets me go. I just laid there and watched him as he walked around my room. I wanted to run but what if he hurts me this time.

I grabbed the stick right next to my bed and held it up. I then charged and I swing. He dodged the stick and grabs it. I tried to take it away.

"Now I'm angry" he said

I stared in shock. He took the bat away and swings but then he stopped. I just stared confused. He then dropped the bat.

"I'm not like that" he said

He then grabbed me and tied me down to the bed. I tried to get free. The man turned to me and smiled.

"First time traveling in this boat" he asked

I didn't answer. He just laughed and nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Revenge" he said

I just looked down.

"My name is Mark" he said with a smile "And yours"

I didn't answer. He just smiled.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked

"Hunter" I said

"Hunter…" he said

I then looked up to see Kevin with a gun. He then shoots Mark. He yells as I stared in shock. Kevin ran up to me and untied me.

"You okay" he asked

Mark was groaned as he held on to his shoulder. The blood was rushing down quickly. Mark took the gun and knocked out Kevin.

He then aimed it at me. I just closed my eyes. I then heard a thud. Mark dropped the gun and sat down.

"I can't do this" he whispered

"What?" I asked

Kevin got up and punched Mark down. Kevin then tied him up and dragged him away. I followed and I see Shawn standing outside the door.

"Oh Hunter…" said Shawn "I'm so glad you are okay"

"Yeah…I'm fine" I said

"Did he hurt you?"

"No…he didn't"

"The mask man came in but he didn't hurt me all he did was tied me down" said Shawn

I just stared confused. I then followed Kevin. Kevin throws Mark to the jail. The mask man was hurt from his leg. Kevin must have shot him.

"Kane!" yelled Mark as he got up and ran to him.

"You guys are going to stay in here for a long time" said Kevin "And If you try to escape I will kill you"

Kevin walked out and he looked at me. He then kissed me.

"Let's go" he said

He left and I followed but then stopped. I looked back.

"Its okay little brother" said Mark as he wrapped his bandanna around his leg.

Mark was still bleeding from his shoulder. Why doesn't he put the bandanna around his shoulder?

"Your hurt" said Kane

"I'm fine…don't worry about me" said Mark

Kane groan as he moved his leg. Mark just hugs him rubbed his back. Kane then fell asleep on Mark's lap.

Mark looked up at me then down. He shook his head and rubbed his brother's head. I then headed up the stairs and back to my room.

I walked in Shawn's room and sat down in front of him.

"Everything okay?" asked Shawn

"No…I'm confused" I said

"Why?"

"Because when Mark knocked out Kevin he aimed the gun at me" I said

Shawn gasped and listened.

"But he didn't shoot me, he said he couldn't do it" I said

"That's weird Kevin said they will kill anyone if they want to"

"I know…he also stopped himself from hitting me with the bat I got"

Shawn looked around.

"Kane…didn't do anything to me" said Shawn "All he did is just grabbed me and tied me down"

"They didn't act like how Kevin explain it" I said

"Hunter" said Shawn "I think they are tricking us"

"How….?"

"Hunter…I think there trying to be nice so they could have our trust and then get revenge without us knowing"

"Maybe your right" I said "But when I saw them in the jailhouse thing, Mark took care of his brother"

"What…?"

"Mark cares about his brother" I said

"Well I don't know but we have to be careful…they are pirates and they can trick us"

I nodded and I got up. "Goodnight"

Shawn nodded and went to bed. I went to my room and sat down. Mark didn't do anything to me; Kevin said he can kill in just a minute. Maybe Shawn is right, they are trying to get our trust.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter P.O.V

I woke up and stretched. I then see Kevin standing in front of the door. I smiled and went up to him. I then kissed him softly.

"Did you sleep okay" he asked

"Yes…thank you" I said with a smile

"Good…" said Kevin

Kevin then picked me up and carried me.

"Hey put me down" I said

"No…not until we get to the table" he said

We got to the room and there was breakfast ready. I smiled as he placed me on the chair. I then see pancakes in front of me.

I then see Shawn walk in while he was yawning. I smiled he looked funny. Shawn looks at me and sticks his tongue out again.

Shawn sat down and got a few pancakes.

Kevin sat down and started eating. We finished and Kevin looked at us.

"Here" said Kevin

Kevin held out two guns and two swords. I just stared in shock. I then looked at Shawn he shrugged his shoulders.

"What is this for?" I asked

"The prisoners could escape" said Kevin "So I want to give you weapons so you can protect yourself if the escape"

I grabbed one gun and a sword. Shawn grabbed his gun and sword.

"If they attack you used them" said Kevin "I don't know if they are going to escape but it will be best to have some protection"

I nodded along with Shawn. A servant then came to Kevin and whispered something. Kevin just got angry.

"I'll be back" he said

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I have some stuff to do…just wait here or go outside" said Kevin

I nodded and I looked at Shawn. He just shrugs and gets up.

"Come on" said Shawn "let's look at the fishes and if we are lucky the dolphins"

I nodded and followed but I wonder what Kevin is doing.

….

Kevin walked in to see his guards down. Kevin then looked at Mark and he was pinned to the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Oh…already starting trouble mm" said Kevin "Pick him up"

Mark was pulled up and was dragged to Kevin.

Kevin laughed and grabbed Kane. Kevin then got a whip. The guards held up Kane.

"WAIT!" yelled Mark "NO"

Kevin raised his hand and Mark got up and tackled him down.

"Ohh you" said Kevin

The guards grabbed Mark and held him up.

Kevin got up and walked towards Kane. Mark struggled to get free.

"This is what you get when you cause trouble…pirates" said Kevin

"NO" cried Mark "Punish me instead"

Kevin stopped and smiled. "And why?"

"Because he has nothing to do with this" said Mark "This is all my idea…please don't hurt him"

Kevin laughed "Fine"

Mark nodded and closed his eyes.

"No brother" cried Kane

Kevin whipped Mark.

…..

I stared out the ocean just enjoying the view. I then felt arms wrapped around me. I just smiled.

"How was your day?" asked Kevin

"Good…" I said "The same as always"

"Good" Kevin laughed

I laughed with him and I turn to face him.

"What happen down there" I asked

"Oh…Nothing" said Kevin "One of the prisoners tried to escape but we caught him"

"Oh okay"

Kevin sighed and kissed me softly.

"Everything is okay"

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back" said Kevin

I just watched him go.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter P.O.V

It was in the middle of the night and there was a thunderstorm. I just stared at the ceiling. The boat was moving side to side but not as much.

I couldn't sleep in this weather. I got up and sat down just staring at the floor. I then heard a knock.

"Come in" I said

"Hey Hunter" said Shawn as he walked in "Sorry to disturb but I didn't want to stay alone during the storm"

I just laughed and told him to sit by me. Shawn smiled and jumped. I just moved out of the way. Shawn then got up and sat down next to me.

"So how are you and Kevin doing…?" asked Shawn

"Good so far" I said

"So…do you….you know…" said Shawn

"What?" I asked

"Do you love him?" asked Shawn

I just stared blankly. I didn't think of that; but I don't feel that way. I never thought about love, or loving him.

"I don't know" I said

Shawn nodded "I understand"

"I just feel like something is still missing and I never thought about love" I said

"I know" said Shawn

Then a loud thunder crack was heard and the boat hit hard. The lights went out. I hugged Shawn as Shawn yelled out.

"It's okay Shawn the lights will be on later" I said

"Sorry" Shawn whispered

Kevin then came in with a flashlight.

"Come on" said Kevin

"Where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to the living room" said Kevin there is light there. We walked down the hall and I saw the door to the jail is open. The boat then hit again and I fell.

"Hunter!" Shawn yelled but Kevin stopped him. Shawn looked to find Kevin but he was gone. Shawn got his phone to use for the light and ran after Kevin.

I rolled down the stars getting hit as I went down. I flipped and turned and hit each stairs. I then stop at the bottom. I groaned as I tried to get up.

I couldn't see anything it was dark. I got up to one stair and sat down. my arm was hurting. I tried to move it but it felt broken.

The lights then went back on and I see the two men. I just stared in shock. One of them was bleeding on his back. Mark was the one bleeding. I looked at him. Kane was cleaning the cuts as Mark groans.

Mark then gets up and walks towards me.

"What do you want?" Mark asked

I couldn't answer. I stared at him.

"I…I…was walking and I just fell" I stuttered "I…I…don't want trouble"

Mark laughed and went to sit down next to Kane. I then ran up the stairs. Mark smiled as he took out the keys from his pocket.

"How did you get the keys?" asked Kane

"I took them while the guards threw me in here" said Mark "Come on…let's go the storm could help us"

I ran up to the outside and I see Kevin trying to tell everyone what to do. It was still raining and I walked up to him.

"HUNTER!" he yelled

I just ran slowly to him. Kevin hugged me and then looked at me.

"Go inside" said Kevin "It's too dangerous out here"

The boat bumped again and I lost my balance and fell off the boat.

"HUNTER!" yelled Kevin

Kevin tried to reach but I missed. I fell right down.

"NOO!" yelled Kevin

Kevin just looked down.

"What do we do?" asked the guards

"We can't do nothing" he said "He is gone"

Mark burst through the door and tackled and punched everybody down. Kane followed and fought the best he can with a hurt leg.

Mark then tackles Kevin down. Mark grabbed the gun and aimed it at him.

"You're dead" yelled Mark

Kevin kicked Mark on the knee. Mark yelled and fell down. Kevin grabbed Mark and punched him down.

"HELP…!" I yelled

Kevin then throws Mark off the boat. Mark falls on the water. I tried my best to swim but the waves are strong and heavy. I tried to get some air but it was hard with all the water splashing.

Kevin just sighs and went inside trying to get the boat under control. A huge wave came over me and drowned me down. I couldn't swim up. I tried my best but couldn't make it.

I got up and saw the boat slowly bouncing around and going away from my spot.

"NO" I yelled "HELP"

The water went over me. I couldn't see anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter P.O.V

…..

Kane was back to the jail house but was hurting. Kevin had punched him on the ribs with the gun. Kane then heard the window banging.

Kane looked up and gasped.

"MARK!" he cried as he got up.

"Kane…" said Mark "Help me"

Kane nodded and got up slowly. Kane then went up to the guards and grabbed him. Kane got him to sleep. He then got the keys and sneakily made his way up to the deck.

Kane then got the rope and threw it to the water. Mark grabbed it tied it around him. Kane pulled. Mark was on the edge and he lifted somebody else.

Kane notices and helps him.

"Come on" said Mark "We have to go back and get him better"

….

Shawn just started crying when Kevin told him about what happen.

"NO!" yelled Shawn "Why didn't you save him?"

Shawn started pounding him with his fist.

"Shawn!" he yelled "No matter what we do…nothing could save him"

"BUT…."

"Shawn" he said "Hunter is probably already at the bottom of the ocean"

"Then search for him" said Shawn

"No…no matter how bad I want him here with me…Hunter can never be found" said Kevin "The storm might of washed him away from this boat"

Shawn just fell on his knees and started yelling and crying. Kevin just shook his head and walked back up.

"Hunter" Shawn whispered

….

I gasped for air and started breathing. I couldn't see anything; it was to blurry. I coughed out some water and sat up. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

I blinked my eyes a few times and everything was clear. In front of me I see Kane sitting down cleaning his blood. I looked at my shoulder and see the hand.

It was Mark. I gasped and crawled away. Mark just stares at me with worry. I then realized something. I remember falling off the boat and now I am here. They…they both saved me. I just stared at them.

Mark gets up and gets some bread and gives it to me. I stared at it.

"Its okay" he said "We did not do anything"

I took the bread and ate it. I looked around and saw a plate with one bread left. Mark got it and gave it to Kane.

"Here Kane…you can eat it…I'm not hungry" said Mark

Kane stared at Mark with worry.

"You have to eat" said Kane

"No…I'm fine" said Mark "You eat"

Kane nodded and got the bread. Mark sat down next to him. I looked at him and Kane.

"Thank you" I said "For saving me"

Mark nodded.

"Why…why did you save me?" I asked

Mark looked down and sighed. I wonder why he saved me. Mark should've saved himself but he saved me.

"We are not who you think we are" said Mark

I stared at him confused. What does he mean? I ate some bread.

"We are not as bad as you think we are"

"But Kevin told me, both of you killed his crew" I said

"Kevin tells lies" said Mark "We did nothing to him"

"What?" I said "Kevin wouldn't lie"

"You could believe him" said Mark "Believe his stories"

"Stories…?"

Mark looked down. "Kevin will tell you anything…but not one of them are true"

"Kevin would never lie to me. He told us everything about the past. About ya'll two trying to steal his boat"

Mark looked down and sighed. Kane placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw the picture. You both were tied up. And you both killed Kevin's friends"

"Do you want to hear our side of the story?" asked Mark

I stared with wonder. They have their side of the story. No I don't they are trying to trick me.

"No" I said "Kevin had said the truth. He is a good guy"

Mark just shook his head "If he was a good guy why didn't he save you?"

I gasped. It's true. Why didn't Kevin saved me when I fell down to the water. Mark just sighs and leans back.

"And why didn't he notice you fell off the stairs and hurt your arm?" asked Mark

I couldn't think of anything. I felt my shoulder and there was a bandanna wrapped around it. I stared up and got closer to them. I then noticed something on the floor; a picture.

I reached to pick up and Mark tried to get it but I was quicker. I looked at it. It was a man with blues eyes and blond hair. He was smiling wide. He looked so cute and handsome.

"Who is this?" I asked

Mark sighed and rubbed his head "His name is John Cena Calaway"

I looked at it. "John" I whispered

"He is my husband" said Mark

"Oh…" I said "Where is he?"

Mark looked down and took a deep breath. Kane placed a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"John was…" Mark stops and looks down; trying to hold back the tears.

I stared at the picture and then at him "He was what?"

Mark had a tear running down his cheek.

"He was killed" said Mark

I gasped and stared blankly at the picture. John looked so innocent; he didn't deserve to die.

"Now do you want to hear our side of the story" asked Kane

I looked at John and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter P.O.V

I stared at the two and wondered what their story will be. I just sat down and waited for them to talk.

"This boat is ours" said Mark

I just stared confused. Mark then started talking.

_John was walking towards the edge of the boat to see the dolphins swimming. Mark smiled and came up from behind and hugged him tightly. _

_"__OH John…" Mark whispered _

_"__Mark" said John _

_Mark smiled as he swayed him back and forth. _

_"__Hey…I'm thirsty do you mind if you bring a soda for me" said John _

_"__MMm I don't know" said Mark as he smiled. John just raised an eyebrow and smiled. John jumped on Mark and wrapped his legs and arms around him. _

_John then kissed him passionately. Mark moans and grins. _

_"__Okay…I'll be back" said Mark _

_Mark walked to the kitchen to get the soda. Mark just looks for a coke and a loud noise was heard. _

_"__MARRKKK!" yelled John _

_Mark ran as fast as he can and stopped. He stared in horror. John was on his knees with a sword aimed on his throat. _

_"__NO" Mark yelled _

_Kane came out and had a gun pointed at the other men. The man laughed. _

_"__You are in my seas now" said the man "And we don't like trespassers" _

_"__Look…all we wanted to do is take a trip around the ocean" said Mark "We don't want any trouble" _

_The man laughed "Surrender or this man dies" _

_Mark swallowed and raised his hands. _

_"__MARK!" yelled John but was hit on the stomach _

_"__John" yelled Mark as he ran towards him but was punched down. The man then cut John across the chest. _

_"__NO!" yelled Mark _

_John yelled out in pain. The man lifted the sword. _

_"__NO!" yelled Mark "We surrender…you can take anything you want but please don't hurt him" _

_The man laughed "Now we're talking" _

_The man motioned his crew to look around the boat. _

_"__You know what" said the man "I want this beautiful boat" _

_"__Fine…you can have it…but please let John go" _

_"__Okay deal" said the man _

_Mark got up and the man pushed John towards Mark. John hugged him tight and cried on his chest. _

_The guards then grabbed Kane and cut him on the leg. They then grabbed Mark and brought his to his knees along with. _

_"__MARK!" yelled John _

_"__JOHN" Mark yelled as he tried to reach for John. _

_John then gasped his he felt a sharp on his back. _

_"__NOOOOOO!" Mark yelled "JOOHHNN" _

_John had been stabbed through his back. John falls on his knees and then to the ground. _

_"__NO…JOHN…JOHN" cried Mark _

_Mark got up and started kicking and punching every single one of his crew. I was then grabbed and the man slashed him across the chest. Mark yelped in pain and fell to his knees. _

_They all tied up Mark and Kane. Kevin laughed as he held John up. Mark tears were forming as he sees the man holding John up. _

_"__Bye….JOHN" said the man. _

_"__I….I…Love you" whispered John _

_"__I love you too" cried Mark _

_John then closed his eyes. His body collapse. Mark closed his eyes and cried. _

_"__Hey guys" said the man "Let's take them to jail" _

_The guys laughed and headed for the shore. Police officers were there and the man ran to them. _

_"__Help me" said the man "We captured some criminals" _

_Mark was dragged to jail along with Kane. Mark and Kane stood there. Mark just looked at the floor thinking about John. Mark then punched the wall. _

I just listened carefully. I can't believe it. John was stabbed. I shook my head. Mark does look hurt; like his life is now gone.

"I want revenge" said Mark "That's why we been playing the bad guys so we can get to him and kill him"

"Kill who…" I asked

Mark just sighs "Kevin"

I gasped. No it can't be true. Kevin is a good guy. I shook my head.

"No" I whispered "I don't believe that story"

Mark got up and went up to my face.

"You can believe anything you want" said Mark "But Kevin killed my love and I'm going to kill him for it"

"No" I said "I won't let you kill Kevin…your story is not true"

Mark grabbed me by the collar and held me. Kane went up and placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. I just stared with fear.

"Let him go" said Kane

Mark grunts and dropped me down. I just got up and crawled to the other side. Mark walked to his side and sat down.

I still had the picture in my hand. I looked at it for a long time and shook my head.

"I have to go back" I said

"Go ahead" said Mark

I nodded and got up to get the key the guard had left. I then went out and locked it. Kane sat down and closed his eyes while Mark stared at me.

We locked eyes with each other until I turned and started walking up.

I went to Shawn's room and knocked. Shawn opens it and yells.

"HUNTER" yelled Shawn as he hugged me tight. "OH thank god you're alive"

"I'm right here" I said

"Kevin told me you fell off the boat and he lost you so he couldn't save you" said Shawn

"Whoa Shawn calm down" I said

"Kevin said you were dead and gone on the ocean or deep down the ocean"

I hugged Shawn and rubbed his back. "It's okay"

Shawn then dragged me in and sat me down. Shawn paced back and forth; I just followed him with my eyes.

"Okay…how did you save yourself" asked Shawn "How did you get here?"

"Shawn…someone saved me"

"Who…?"

I stopped and looked down. I then brought Shawn to sit down. Shawn looked confused.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone" I said

"What…why?"

"Shawn…this is serious…you can't tell anyone" I said

"Okay…"

"Promise"

"Promise…you have my word"

I breathe in and out.

"Mark…saved me" I said

Shawn just looked in shock. He shook his head and covered his month. I just stared at him.

"He save you" said Shawn "I thought he was the bad guy"

"I thought so too but he saved me"

"Did you as why he saved you?"

"Because he said he is not who we think he is" I said

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know…Shawn…I don't know who to believe" I said "Kevin or Mark"

Shawn looked down. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes…he told me a story"

"Then tell me"

I sighed and looked at him. "Promise not to tell"

Shawn nodded and just stared at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter P.O.V

Shawn shook his head "No it's not true"

I just told Shawn everything about Mark and Kane. I even told him about John. Shawn was having trouble believing it.

"Kevin killed John" whispered Shawn

"I know" I whispered

"I can't believe this" said Shawn

"Me neither" I said "I don't know who to believe"

Shawn looked down and just sighs. I then got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Shawn

"With Kevin" I said "I want to surprise him"

"Don't tell him nothing about this" said Shawn

"I won't"

I walked out and searched for Kevin but I can't find him anywhere. The boat isn't that big. I groan and I then stopped. Kevin was looked out the ocean.

"Kevin" I said

Kevin gasped and turned around.

"Hunter" he yelped

I ran to him as Kevin spread his arms. I jumped on him; wrapping my legs and arms around him. Kevin then kissed me.

"I thought I lost you" Kevin whispered

"No…" I said

Kevin then kissed me again.

"How did you…?"

I stopped him and kissed him.

"When I fell I grabbed on to the window that was open. I then got inside"

"Oh so glad you okay and alive" said Kevin

I smiled and kissed him. Kevin then placed me down. Kevin held my hand and brought me closer. He then kissed me.

Kevin then went to my neck and I groan.

I then pushed back "I'm sorry…but I'm not ready"

Kevin nodded and understood.

"Oh…" he said

I then hugged him and he just smiles.

"It feels good to have you in my arms" he said

I smiled. Kevin then broke the hug and walked.

"I have some stuff to do" he said

I nodded.

"And Hunter…please be careful"

I nodded and smiled as he walked up. I went out for a walk around the boat.

…..

It was night time and I got up slowly. I grabbed the flashlight and headed down to where Mark and Kane are at.

I stopped by to grab some food and drinks for them. I walked down the stairs and I see Mark staring out the window.

"Hey" I said

Mark turns and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you guys might want to some food" I said

Mark just smirks and shook his head.

"Thanks" said Mark as he got up and grabbed the drinks and plates. Mark groans as he moved his shoulder. "Ahh"

"You okay?" I asked worried

"I'm fine" said Mark "My shoulder still hurts from the bullet"

I looked down "I'll be right back"

I ran up to get the first aid kit. I got everything needed and headed back.

"I'm back"

I grabbed the keys that were hanging on the wall and opened it to get inside. Mark just watches me confused. I sat right next to him.

"Here let me check out your shoulder" I said

"No…I'm fine" said Mark

"Oh come on" I said "Let me see it"

"I said I'm fine"

"No you are not…you will be in pain for so long and it will be infected"

Mark just growls. Mark then nods and turned his body to where I can see his shoulder. It was still bleeding. I need to take the bullet out.

"I'm going to have to take the bullet out" I said "Here bite this so it won't hurt a lot"

Mark sighs and bit down. I then got tweezers and went for the bullet. Mark jumped and groans out in pain but the cloth he is biting down is holding in the scream.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I took out the bullet and cover his wound with cloth. I rubbed off some blood with the cloth. I then got the band aid and wrapped it around his shoulder and chest.

Mark lets go off the cloth and stared at me. I then caught his eyes and stared. I leaned but then stopped myself.

"There you go" I said

"Thanks" said Mark

"You're welcome" I said

"Why did you help me" asked Mark

"Because you saved me" I said "I wanted to return the favor"

Kane smiled "Thanks"

Mark just smiles. He looked so gorgeous. I shook off the thoughts and smiled.

I sat there for a while talking about their lives. I just listened in awe. Mark used to run a motorcycle store and Kane helps him.

I then looked at the time. I had to go.

"Bye" I said as I got up. Mark smiled and waved. I ran up to my room and fell asleep for the next three hours. I smiled as I thought about Mark.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunter P.O.V

I woke up feeling nice. Kevin was standing at the door with a smile.

"Morning Hunter"

"Morning" I said

I got up and stretched. I felt arms being wrapped around me. I just sighed and smiled as I turned to him.

"Let's go have some fun" said Kevin

"Sure thing" I said

Shawn, Kevin and I went out for a little fishing. We then got some food and drinks. Kevin kissed me and I just stared.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I said "I'm just tired"

Kevin nodded and hugged me tight. I don't get it; all I can think of is seeing Mark again. I looked at Kevin and smiled.

"I feel better now" I said

Kevin smiled and kissed me. We then walked to the front. I looked at the ocean. It was so clear.

"Hunter…" said Kevin

"Yes…"

"I love you" he said

I gasped and stood there shocked. He loves me. Kevin just smiled.

"I…I…Love you too" I said with a smile

Kevin just cheers and kissed me.

"How about we do something tonight" said Kevin

"No…" I said

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"I need to get some sleep" I said "I feel really tired"

"Oh okay" said Kevin

I hung out with Shawn for the rest of the day.

"Shawn" I said

"Yes"

"Kevin said he loves me" I said

"What!' Shawn smiled "Well what did you say"

"I said I love him too but"

"But what…" said Shawn

"I don't really love him" I said "I just told him that I love him so I won't hurt his feelings"

"Oh Hunter…" said Shawn "Why don't you really love him"

"I…falling for someone else"

Shawn stared at me with anger.

"Don't tell me it's Mark" said Shawn

"Yes"

Shawn just stood up and paced back and forth.

"NO Hunter" said Shawn "Mark is trying to get you to like him so you can be on his side. Mark is a murderer and a bad guy"

"No Shawn" I said "Remember the story I told you. He rescued me. And about John"

"I know…I know…it's just I don't trust Mark"

"I…I don't know" I said "I just getting this feeling"

Shawn shook his head. "Okay…"

I then got up "I'm heading to bed"

"Okay…goodnight" said Shawn as he went to his bed.

…

I woke up in the middle of the night and headed down stairs. I grabbed some food. I see Mark and Kane sitting down just looking down.

"Hey" I said

Mark looked up and smiled.

"Hey" said Mark

I got in and sat down in front of them. I then gave them the food and watched them eat.

"Thanks Hunter" said Kane

"Oh you're welcome" I said "How is your shoulder Mark?"

"Better" said Mark

"That's good" I said

"How was your day Hunter?" asked Mark with a smile

"Oh same old stuff" I said laughed

Mark laughed along with me. I just smiled and looked down. Mark looked at me.

"Hunter…" said Mark "I…was wondering…"

Mark stopped when he heard footsteps. I gasped. It's Kevin. I have to get out of here.

"I have to go Mark" I said

"Go…we will cover you" said Mark

I smiled and ran out. I then hide behind a desk and Kevin walked in. He then smiled.

Mark just smirks and gets up.

"Hey" he said

I got the chance and then left. I went straight to my room. I wish I had more time with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Hunter P.O.V

Another month has past; and we have one more month to rise on this boat. It was the night. I love the night; it's the only time I get to spend with Mark and Kane.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" they both said. I gave them food again. They both started eating.

"Anything strange happen today" asked Mark

"No not really" I said

"Good" said Mark

Mark then drops some bread and I went to get it. I then stopped as Mark's hand went over mine. Mark stared at me; we locked eyes.

"Umm" I said "Sorry"

Mark leaned closer. I then leaned to him and we kissed. Mark kiss was passionate, gentle, and rough. It's just right. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kane just smiled and shook his head. Kane then started eating again. I groan as I felt Mark's tongue. I pulled him closer.

Mark then released and I stared at him.

"Hunter…" he whispered

I then kissed him again. I pushed him down and he laughed. I straddled him as he kissed me on the neck.

"Umm guys" said Kane "Ya'll are not the only ones here"

I stopped and felt embarrassed. Mark laughed and got up with me.

"Oh god" I said

"Sorry Kane" said Mark "But it felt good"

"Oh please brother" said Kane

I just shook my head. Mark then hugged me. I just hugged him back.

Kane smiled "Well"

I then got an idea. I whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" asked Mark

"Yes…everyone's asleep so no one could catch you" I said

Mark nodded and looked at Kane.

"Kane…I'll be back" said Mark as he got up. I got up and held his hand. Kane just waves.

"Go have some fun" he said as he shook his head.

We both went to my room and I kissed him. Mark grabbed me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs and arms around him.

Mark smiled "mmm Hunter"

I smiled and kissed him. Mark then laid me down. Mark went down to my neck and suck. I groan lowly and held him closer to me.

Mark gets up and removes his shirt. I stared with hunger. His body is so hot. I then removed my shirt and Mark removed my pants.

Mark went down and kissed my stomach. I gasp and closed my eyes. Mark then held my member and pumped it.

"Oh Mark" I whispered

Mark kissed me to hold in the yell I had. Mark pumped me slowly. I raised my hips up and Mark smiled.

Mark then stops and gets up. Mark pulls down his pants. I gasped at the sight. I got up and held his member.

"Oh Hunter" moaned Mark

I then sucked him. Mark groans.

"Oh yes…Hunter" Mark moaned

Mark then pumped his hips towards me month. Mark stops and lifts me up for a kiss. I groan as Mark gently laid me down.

Mark crawled up between my legs, and he held himself up with his hands.

"Hunter…" said Mark

"Wait…Mark" I said "This…is…ummm…my first"

Mark just smiled and kissed.

"I'll be gentle" said Mark "Or we can stop if you want"

"No…" I said

"You sure" said Mark "I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm sure"

Mark nodded and inserted me slowly. I gasped as he slowly thrusted. Mark kissed me and kept the yell in. Mark did one hard thrust and was in. I gasped and groan in his month.

I closed my eyes shut. Mark gets up and kisses me on the forehead, cheek, lips.

"I can stop" said Mark

"No…please…keep going" I said

Mark nodded and thrusted in and out. I gasped as I felt him. I groan as he moved his hips towards me.

"Oh Mark" I moaned

I wrapped my legs around Mark's waist and he groaned. I then placed my head on his shoulder. Mark went in a slow pace. It feels so good. I scratched his back as he took me.

"Faster Mark" I moaned

Mark kissed me and sped up the pace.

"OH YES" I moaned

Mark kissed me and kept the rhythm. Mark grunts as I kissed him.

"Ohh Mark…faster" I moaned "Don't stop"

"Oh babe" moaned Mark

Mark thrusted deeper, I felt him hit my spot.

"OHH…" I was stopped when Mark kissed me.

Mark and I locked eyes with each other. I felt something build up.

"oh Mark…I'm gonna…" I moaned

"That's right…baby" Mark moaned "Cum for me"

Mark bite down on my neck as he thrusted harder.

"OH MARRRKKK" I moaned as I came hard. Mark then grunts and cummed.

"Oh Hunter" Mark groaned

Mark collapses but held himself up. Mark smiles and kissed me.

I groan and hugged him tight. Mark then lays next to me and hugged me tight.

"I wish I can stay here the whole night" he said "But I have to go"

"I know" I said

"Hunter" said Mark

"Yes"

"I love you" said Mark

I gasped and smiled "I love you too"

Mark smiled and kissed me softly. Mark then got up to get his clothes and went back to the jail. I smiled at the thought. That was fantastic. I felt good. Mark made me feel good.

I smiled wide and fell slowly asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hunter P.O.V

I woke up feeling rested and I felt good. I then smiled at the thought of last night. I was in heaven. Mark had made me feel so special.

I then got up and I see Shawn standing in front of my door.

"Hey" I said "What's up"

Shawn just stared at me.

"What…?" I asked

"Last night…I heard noises" said Shawn "Weird noises that I never want to hear"

I just swallowed. He heard us. I felt blushed and turned away.

"Hunter" said Shawn "Are you going to tell me?"

I ran to Shawn and pushed him inside my room. I then locked the door.

"Shawn promise me you won't get mad" I said

"Wait what?"

"Shawn and promise me you won't tell anyone about this" I said

"Fine…I promise" said Shawn

"Okay…here it goes" I sighed and took a deep breath.

Shawn just stared at me confused.

"I had sex with Mark" I said as I looked down.

Shawn just stood there still. He was wide eyes and was about to scream. I went up and covered his month as he let out a yell.

"What!" said Shawn "You slept with a bad guy…Hunter this is bad"

"Shawn and I told him that I love him"

Shawn face palms his head. "Oh Hunter"

"Listen Shawn…I've been sneaking down with them for a long time now and I got a feeling for Mark…so then he kissed me and things went to the other"

"Hunter…" said Shawn "Mark is a bad guy…he almost stole this boat"

"No Shawn…" I said "Mark is good…"

"You trust him" said Shawn

"Yes"

"What if Kevin finds out about this?"

"Don't worry won't ever find out" I said

"Okay…but Hunter you have to be careful"

"I will and I know what I'm doing okay"

Shawn nodded and then smiled. "How was it?"

"How was what?" I asked

"How was the kiss?" Shawn coughs out "And the sex"

I just blushed "I'm not telling you anything"

"Oh come on" said Shawn

"Oh okay…" I just laughed and stared at him with a smile "It was wonderful"

Shawn laughed and nodded. Shawn then hugged me tight.

"And you do love him?" asked Shawn

"Yes…I do" I said "I love him"

"Oh okay…"

We got up and went outside to see Kevin looking out the ocean. Kevin then sees me and smiles.

"Oh hey babe" said Kevin "How was your sleep"

"Good" I said "I slept pretty well"

Kevin kissed me. "Good"

Shawn looked down and shook his head. Shawn is right; I can't let Kevin find out between Mark and I.

We all sat down and ate some food.

"Umm Kevin" I said "I saw this picture of a boy…he was blond with blue eyes"

Kevin choked on his food. "Who?"

I then got out a picture. It was John's picture.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked

Kevin swallowed and just stared in shock. He then coughed.

"I…don't remember" said Kevin

"Who is he…?" I asked again

Kevin grabbed the picture and shook his head.

"He…was the one that got killed by Mark" said Kevin "He was one of my crew"

I thought about what he said. First he says he doesn't know him and now he says he was part of his crew.

"Do you know his name?" I asked

"No…I don't remember"

"Oh okay…I was just wondering" I said

"Okay….listen I don't remember his name but he was a good kid" said Kevin

I stared at the picture. How could he not know his own crew member?

"And where did you get this boat?" I said

"Oh…umm…it was on sell" said Kevin "So I brought it and took a tour with my crew"

I nodded and looked around the boat. Kevin then sighs and gets up.

"I got some work to do" he said as he walked away. I then grabbed Shawn.

"He is lying" I said

"What…"

"John was never part of his crew and he knows who he is because he was the one that kill him" I said

Shawn nodded "What do we do now?"

"I don't know…but right now…let's just pretend we trust Kevin"

"Okay…okay" I said

I walked after Kevin and saw a dent on the boat. Mark told me that Kane accidently crashed it. So it made a little bump on the boat.

"Umm…Kevin were there any accidents on this boat" I asked

"No…not really" said Kevin "Not a single dent"

I smiled and nodded. "Well…got to go" I said

Kevin smiled and kissed me. I then left running. I looked at the side of the boat. There was a big dent on the side. Kane did hit the boat. This is their boat.

…

"How did Hunter get that picture of John?" said Kevin "Something is going on here"


	13. Chapter 13

Hunter P.O.V

I walked down the stairs and smiled as I ran towards Mark. I then kissed him deeply.

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you too babe" said Mark as he kissed me again.

"Mark…" I said "I showed Kevin the picture of John and he said he was part of his crew"

"He's lying" said Mark "He was my love"

"I know…I'm afraid now" I said "Afraid that one day he might attack us"

I hugged Mark. "I won't let that happen" he whispered

"So this is where you get the answers" said Kevin

I gasped and stood up along with Mark. Kevin was standing there with a gun aiming at Mark.

"Kevin" I said

"Let him go Mark" said Kevin

Mark looked at me and grabbed me. Mark held a knife at my neck.

"Don't shoot Kevin or I will kill Hunter" said Mark

I was scared. Is he really going to kill me or does he have a plan. I hope he is doing the right thing.

Kevin placed his gun down. Mark let's go of me. I stepped away from Mark. Mark then pushed me down and a gunshot was heard.

"Kevin" I cried

Kevin grabbed me and threw me down. Kevin laughed and picked me up.

"Oh Hunter…" he said

Kevin hugged me tight. I pushed him away. Kevin smiled.

"Who do you think is the bad guy…" asked Kevin "Me or Mark?"

Mark got up and held up a gun aiming at me. Kevin then aimed the gun at me. I swallowed as I stared at both of them.

I didn't know what to do. Who to trust now? Kevin laughed along with Mark.

"Good job Mark" said Kevin "You made him believe I was the bad guy"

"Well…what can I say" said Mark "Everybody always believe me"

Kevin just smiled.

"I won the bet" said Mark

"Bet…."I yelled "What bet?"

"Oh Hunter…" said Kevin

"What is going on?" I asked

"Hunter…Mark and I made a bet to see who will gain the trust of any passengers"

"What?" I asked

"I tell my story first" said Kevin "And then Mark tells his story"

Mark smiled and looked at me. "I even made him fall in love with me"

I looked at Mark with anger. "What…" I whispered

"Sorry Hunter…I only did what I had to do" said Mark "I had to win this bet so I became the man you want and you fell in love with me"

"Hunter…you are easy to persuade" laughed Kevin

"Lock him up" said Kevin. Mark got up and grabbed me. Mark threw me to jail.

"Now let's get his friend" said Kevin

Kane got up and followed Mark and Kevin. I yelled. Mark did hurt me. I thought he loves me. I thought he was the one. He just broke my heart.

Shawn was thrown in. I got up and helped him up.

Mark laughed "Bye Hunter"

"You will pay for this!" I yelled

Mark turned around and walked away.

…

Mark walked up to Kevin and stood next to him.

"So did you lock them up?" asked Kevin

"I sure did" said Mark

"Good…let's go so we can get rid of them" said Kevin "And Mark"

Mark walked and turned around. "Yes Kevin

"Good work" said Kevin

Mark smiled and winked. Kevin just laughed and looked out the ocean. Kane was standing be his side.


	14. Chapter 14

Hunter P.O.V

I fisted the ground. I was angry, hurt, my heart broke in two. I yelled out and grabbed a stick and hit the bars.

"NO" I yelled

Shawn got up and hugged me tight. I then pushed him away.

"Leave me alone" I cried

"Hunter…." Shawn whispered

"I said leave me alone" I yelled

Shawn shook his head "NO…Hunter"

I stared at him with anger. I wanted to be alone.

"No…you are hurt and you need a friend" said Shawn "So why don't you sit down and shut up"

I gasped. I nodded and sat down and Shawn sat beside me. I then burst out crying. Shawn hugged me tight as I cried on his shoulders.

"I loved him Shawn" I whispered "I love Mark"

"I know…" whispered Shawn

"It hurts…" I whispered

Shawn nodded and rubbed my back. I don't know what to think anymore. Everything is hurting. I still love Mark even though he betrayed and played with me.

I then heard noise. We got up and I see Mark walked towards us. As I stared at him I got angry. I wanted to shoot him for hurting me.

Mark smiled and leaned against the bars.

"How are you two doing?" asked Mark

"Fine" I said with hate.

Mark laughed "Here you go…you need to drink"

I threw the can away and Mark watched it go.

"I hate you" I whispered to Mark.

"Oh…Hunter we all know you still love me" Mark said "I could see it in your eyes"

I looked down and I punched him right in the face. Mark falls down hurting.

"You…you will pay for this" said Mark as he got up and left.

I watched him go. I wanted to kill him right here, right now.

It was night and I just sat down looking out the little window. Shawn was playing with thumbs. When I get my hands on Mark I will kill him.

….

Mark walked up to Kevin. Kevin saw the bruised on Mark's right eye and laughed.

"What happen?" Kevin laughed

"Hunter…" said Mark "He is still mad"

"Good…we need him mad to we can kill him easily" said Kevin as he placed his arm around Mark's shoulder.

Kane walked up to Mark and whispered something in his ear. Mark nodded and Kane went to the small boat. Kane then headed for land.

Mark smiled as he stared at Kevin. He was watching the ocean and he had a plan. Mark went inside and looked around. Mark got a match.

Kevin walked inside and sat down on a table.

"What are your plans Mark?" asked Kevin "And where is Kane?"

"Kane left" said Mark "He took the boat"

"Oh"

"And I think we should just abandoned them in a island where no one can find them" said Mark

"Oh I like it" said Kevin "I want them to die a slow and painful death"

Mark smiled and got a match. "I know"

Kevin stared at him confused. "Mark what are you doing?"

"You'll see"

Kevin gasped as he smelled gas.

"NO MARK" yelled Kevin but Mark threw the match. A fire started covering the door. Mark jumped out and ran.

…..

I woke up with a smell of smoke. I then started coughing. The roof then crumbled down breaking the bars.

"Shawn" I yelled "We have to get out of here…the boat is on fire"

Shawn woke up with shocked. I picked him up and left running up. We covered out faces as we tried to go past the fire.

We were on the top of the boat. We then see a little boat that we can use to escape. I ran but was tackled down. Shawn kept running and got on.

"HUNTER" Shawn yelled

"Where do you think you're going Hunter?" asked Kevin as he held me down.

"Get off me" I yelled

I kicked him on the crotch and he yelped and rolled over. I ran but was caught again by Kevin. I tried to fight him off.

Kevin got a gun and aimed at my head. We were then tackled down. I looked up to see Mark hitting Kevin.

The fire exploded and I was thrown across the boat. Mark got up and ran to me and picked me up.

"Get away from me" I yelled. Mark nodded and placed me down. Mark tried to untie the boat. "Mark" I whispered

Kevin then stabbed Mark on the side. A fire exploded and both went flying. I see Mark get up and slowly and limped towards us.

Kevin then grabbed him and started punching. Both of them fought; one hit after another. I got up and tried to untie the boat so we can go down and leave. But it wouldn't break.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunter P.O.V

I then heard a gunshot. Mark stood up and threw the gun away. He made his way towards us and started cutting the rope.

The fire then exploded and out boat went down to the water.

Mark looked down at me "I ALWAYS LOVED YOU" he yelled

"MARK" I yelled

"I LOVE YOU" he yelled again "I'm SORRY"

Mark was then tackled down. The boat started moving from away from the bigger boat. I can't see Mark.

Mark saved us. I started crying. "I'm sorry" I whispered

The boat then exploded and started sinking. I yelled out and extended my hand but Shawn stopped me.

"NO!" I yelled

We crashed to a waved and we stumbled down. I got up and can no longer see the boat. I just stared into the ocean wishing Mark would appear.

"I'm sorry Hunter" said Shawn

I looked down and cried. "I still love him"

…..

We made it back home and we walked to my hotel room. Shawn looked at me with worry and I just waved it off.

"I'm fine Shawn" I said "I just need some rest"

Shawn nodded "If you need anything just call me"

I nodded and he hugged me then left.

I got to my room and sat down. Those three months were terrifying. The trip was horror. I can never imagine anything like that could happen; but I enjoyed the months even when I found my true love.

I then frowned. I thought about that night Mark and I first had sex. I wish I can see him again. I wish I have never punched him. I lay down and cried myself to sleep.

"Hunter" someone whispered

I woke up and looked into green eyes. I know those eyes.

"MARK" I yelped as I got up and hugged him. Mark laughed and hugged me tight.

"Oh Hunter" said Mark

I then released him and slapped him across the face. Mark just looked down.

"I hate you" I said "For everything you did"

Mark rolled his eyes and kissed me softly. I just gasped and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Hunter" said Mark "I wanted to protect you"

"But why…did you…and what was the bet about?" I asked

"The bet was stupid" said Mark "Kevin, Kane and I were the bad guys. So we decided to see who will believe who. We used to steal, or anything. But then I fell in love with you Hunter"

I stared at him confused.

"I fell in love with you and you change me" said Mark "You gave me you and I couldn't work with Kevin anymore. But to save you I have to play along with the bet so he won't hurt you"

I nodded "I understand"

"I'll do anything to make up the pain I caused you" said Mark

"No…" I said as I kissed him. "I'm sorry I punched you"

"Its okay" said Mark "I deserved it"

I laughed as I kissed him and dropped him towards my bed. Mark flipped me over and smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too Mark"

Mark kissed me. I smiled. This would be a fun life.


End file.
